Gluttony
Overview Gluttony is one of the Seven Sins created by Blackest Night. She is currently protrayed by Zabazu in the Brotherhood of Sin Template Mortal Name: Amara Naireed True Name: Gluttony Mortal Age: 13 True Age: Immortal. Gluttony has been existence since Pandora opened her box. Physical Appearance: Gluttony is a small and frail young woman, her feeble physical frame starkly contrasting the nature of her sin. The diminished teen appears physically weak and hardly capable of defending herself, let alone attacking others. Dark brown hair falls down far past her shoulders, coupled with a pair of starling blue-green eyes. Her face is thin, as is the rest of her body. Gluttony's emaciated appearance grants her a look of innocence, no matter how far from the truth that illusion may be. Her clothes seem to hang off of her, engulfing the small girl in their waves of fabric. Adding to her innocent appearance, Gluttony's choice of color appears to be a brilliant white. Most of her clothes hold this color, ranging from sundresses to t-shirts, jeans and belts. Around her neck dangles an ivory choker inlaid with diamonds. It shines brightly against her pale skin and seems to put her immaculate white clothing to shame. Weapon(s): Gluttony is the proud weilder of a pair of white steel fans. Engraved upon the folding metal is a stylized rose, the stem and flower extending from one end to the other of each weapon.. The handles are clad in black leather and the fans themselves appear to be wickedly sharp. Gluttony is able to summon her fans at will and appears to use them to makes her moves appear more decorative. Like those of her fellow Vices, Gluttony's weapons are completely unbreakable and eternally sharp. The surfaces of her fans are very reflective and reflect any light cast upon them. Unlike some of her fellow Vices, Gluttony does not have a secondary weapon. Powers: Gluttony possesses the aerokinetic ability to manipulate and control wind and air. Although incapable of, or simply not wanting to, expand air inside of an opponent's body, Gluttony is able to summon gale-force winds, swilirling tornadoes, massive hurricans and generate airless vacuums capable of suffocating living creatures. Her ability is not limited to oxygen alone. Gluttony is able to manipulate any gas she so desires, thereby making her abilities far more fearsome. She is capable of creating quickly swirling "domes" of air as a shield as well as reducing wind resistance to increase her already remarkable speed. Utilizing jet streams and curving air currents, Gluttony can redirect some projectile attacks and acheive flight. The sinful lass is very fond of slicing through various types of matter and sucking the small remnants into her void of a stomach by way of a wind tunnel. Gluttony's physical stomach has been replaced by a black void. A neutral space, the void is neither darkness or light, good or evil. It simply exists. This void swallows any matter Gluttony may ingest, sending them through a gateway to a compressed dimension. In that dimension they are immediately compressed to a subatomic level and transformed into energy used to power the girl's vessel. If her physical vessel is destroyed, the void ceases to exist and a new one is created when Gluttony acquires a new shell. She holds total control over the void, her iron grip over it impossible to detach. As with all other Vices, Gluttony's physical strength and speed are well beyond that of most creatures. Her emaciated frame belies her immense strength and those who offend her are often caught sadly unaware of her true strength. Throughout her many eons of existence, Gluttony has amassed a vast knowledge of the magickal workings of the world. Through this knowledge, she is capable of casting spells ranging from the mundane to the spectacular. Gluttony is extraordinarily difficult to physically injure, her magically endowed resilience almost ensuring a prolonged lifespan. Mentally superior to a vast majority of beings, Gluttony's intellectual capacity is not to be underestimated simply because of her physical age. Just like the souls of every other Vice, Gluttony's spirit is immune to manipulation. The sheer magnitude of power that comprises it is well beyond man's ability to affect. Upon physical death, Gluttony's soul immediately enters the reincarnation cycle, being reborn anew into another being. Gluttony's sense of smell is highly advanced, capable of detecting and tracing nearly anything she desires. Personality: Gluttony is usually focused on one sole objective, the ingestion of as much matter as possible in order to fuel her vessel. Trees, plants, cars, buildings, kittens and people are but a small amount of the things Gluttony has ingested throughout her existence. As her mind is often laden with such a desire to consume things, Gluttony is particularly vicious against those who get in the way of the object of her desire. When partially satisfied, Gluttony tends to become somewhat giddy and cheerful. This lasts for only moments before the urge to eat again plagues her. This constant shifting between ravenous determination and cheerfully giddy is reminiscient of the rapidly changing winds. Bio: Milennia ago, the gods created a woman. Her name was Pandora and she was both blessed and cursed with incredible curiosity. She was also given a box and told to never open it. Pandora was created to be the perfect wife for a Titan, who passed her onto his own brother. However, the universe cannot exist without balance. When Pandora was created, it sought to find a way to counteract this supreme good witha supreme evil. Thus, Diasthos was born. She was created to be the exact opposite of Pandora, save the fact that he too was presented with a box. Hideous, untalented, and lonely, Diasthos was the polar opposite of Pandora. As most people know, Pandora's box was filled with the Vices, evils that would later plague mankind. To counteract this as well, Diasthos' box contained the Virtues, spirits that would maintain the balance when both Pandora and Diasthos were gone. For years, the Vices and Virtues waged a covert war against each other, always managing to stay concealed from humanity behind a veil of secrecy. They've taken on human forms, and walked amongst mortals, silently fighting a war that has gone on for centuries. This war was never meant to end, for each side will remain equal, as it is meant on the Grand Design. However, every rule has a loophole, and it has been found. Should Pandora's and Diasthys' boxes ever be united, the side responsible will gain dominion over all existence, and the power to do, quite literally, anything they desire. Could Gluttony eat the boxes? Probably not. Could she eat Lust? If she were lucky, she might've have gotten that chance. When Lust began his mission for the boxes, Gluttony was just as appalled as her fellow Vices and immediately felt the bitter sting only a traitor could leave behind. As she was informed of what vasts gifts Lust would be bestowed with if he accomplished his quest, Gluttony silently wondered whether any of them were delicious. Her attention returnd back to the subject at hand and the Vice channeled her will to feed to the task of locating Lust. It was Gluttony who discovered Lust's location outside of Vienna using her winds and her sense of smell. However, she kept this information a secret from her fellow Vices, believing that if she found Lust alone, she would get to ingest the Vice and solve the problem at hand. Her half-baked scheme would never come to fruition. The sudden alleigance with the Virtues caught Gluttony off gaurd and after a "questioning" session with Pride, Gluttony revealed Lust's location. She had used her past experience to link Lust's smell to the smell of the area around him by bringing each to her with her winds. Austria always had very good food and Gluttony had no trouble remembering the scent of the country's capital. As Sloth and Hope went out to bring back the sensuous Vice, Gluttony remained with Pride, contemplating how good the Virtues would taste when everything was over. Then, Lust grew closer to acheiving his goal. With the discovery of Diasthys' box and the entrapment of Hope, the stakes suddenly became much higher. Pride "convinced" Gluttony into using her ability to discover Lust's newest position. As the smell of sulfur and brimstone scorched her nostrils, Gluttony quietly announced the location of the lustful Vice. Mt. Vesuvius became the newest destination of each Vice and Virtue, believed to be the final showdown between Lust and those he betrayed. Imagine their disappointment when he was dead before they even arrived. Wrath had murdered her enemy and lover, descending from the mountain top slowly and silently. She held Lust's EROS necklace in one hand, her other crackling with electricity. Pride cast dirty looks at Wrath, evidently loathing the fact that Lust had not died at his own hands. Loudly and proudly, he announced that the Vices and Virtues were now at war once again and immediately took an offensive pose. No one attacked. Wrath angrily threw down Lust's necklace and stalked off. Sloth soon followed, Envy and Greed following suit shortly thereafter. Soon, only Gluttony and Pride remained, the latter of which seemed almost fearful of facing the Virtues on without most of his fellow Vices. As Pride yelled at GLuttony to stand by his side, a look of revelation appeared on the young girl's face. Why did she allow Pride to dictate her actions? Who was he to command her. As a small smile crept onto her face, Gluttony gave a simple wave goodbye to Pride and walked quietly off into the fog of Mt. Vesuvius. She was free, in a manner. No longer would Pride instruct her existence. She was now driven by one force and one force alone. That endless, ravenous hunger... Trivia After receiving suggestions that he should make Gluttony morbidly obese with a stomach the size of a small planet, Blackest Night decided to make the character a visual contradiction, hence her emaciated appearance. Gluttony's Acolyte is Emptiness, portrayed by Lycian Wolfe in the Brotherhood of Sin Though Gluttony is here portrayed as a young teenager, in Blackest Night's tale involving the Sins "Of Vice and Virtue", Gluttony is a much younger girl. Around the age of 7, Gluttony is meant to provide the perspective of a child on the tale of the Sins. Relationships with other Sins Though this category deals mainly with Gluttony's attitude toward the other Sins in Blackest Night's tale, Of Vice and Virtue, much of it is applicable to her RP character. Pride - Pride is Gluttony's father figure. She is devoted to him entirely and takes his word as law, in a manner similar to how very young children will often believe whatever they are told. Underh is tutelage, Gluttony has come to see Pride as the only male the female Sins can trust. To this day, Pride has yet to give Gluttony the cakes he promised her. Lust - Gluttony is primarily confused by Lust. Though she sees him as the "Bad man" of the group, she holds no ill will towards him that is not a result of Pride's own feelings. Gluttony does not understand why Lust isn't satisfied with his present state of being, or why he and Pride never seem to get along. Sloth - Whereas Pride is the father figure to Gluttony, Sloth takes on a more motherly role. The lethargic Vice simply doesn't care to show any ill will towards the child, and is accepting of her childish innocence and gullibility. As Sloth reclines upon whatever surface on which she is resting, Gluttony enjoys to sit in front of her and play with her dolls, often narrating events to Sloth. Envy - Gluttony does not enjoy the existence of Envy, whom she views as an older sister. Envy is constantly brutal and criticizing of all the Sins, except Lust, mainly out of her own jealousy of the former and her obsession with the latter. Gluttony is prone to rather childish insults around Envy, who often retorts by calling her a "stupid child." Greed - Contrary to her attitue towards, Envy, Gluttony is very fond of Greed. She sees him as the likeable, and incredibly eccentric, member of the vastly dysfunctional family. As stated in her first narrative, Greed is very pleasant to her and often has "many fun things to play with." She will sometimes accompany Greed on what she calls his "Scavenger hunts" and while the avaricious Vice is busy collecting anything that ever might have had any chance of ever being valuable ever, she will busy herself with the consumption of any food in the area. Wrath - Though she does not view Wrath with the same contempt she holds toward Envy, Gluttony is not fond of the angry Sin. She doesn't understand why Wrath gets so furious at everyone, nor why she tends to direct her anger upon anything and everything in the immediate vicinity. Gluttony tends to avoid Wrath and as such, does not communicate with her often. Herself- Gluttony likes to try and be a "good girl" for Pride. She believes that Pride knows what is best for her and as such, will often follow his commands to the letter. However, she is somewhat easily led astray from his will, often confused by the freedoms she gains when not in his presence. An avid fan of dolls, Gluttony currently possesses seven, each of which she recieved from Pride after pestering him repeatedly for a reward. They are dolls that are modelled after the Seven Sins themselves. The one resembling Pride is, naturally, the most delicately carved one. The one that bears a strong resemblance towards Lust, however, bears signs of being hurriedly and carelessly created from low-quality stone. Category:Character Category:Brotherhood of Sin